10 Songs in the Life of House MD
by shaycat
Summary: 10 Drabbles, 100 words each almost! HouseWilson at it's best. House acting his crazy self and Wilson being a dork...what else is new!


_These are my first fics for House MD. I have been a faithful House/Wilson shipper. I saw a trend on the interweb where you play Party Shuffle on iTunes and the first 10 become 100 word drabbles. I followed the rules (I think) except for the last one. I just couldn't cut it. I thought it was just too cute. Please read and review!_

10 Drabbles

* * *

Always Look on the Bright Side of Life Spamalot Soundtrack

Every Thursday we crashed at his place after work. We always had Chinese food and beer. I picked up the food while he got the movie. When I arrived at the apartment House was loading a DVD into the slot.

"So, what are we watching tonight?" I questioned.

"You'll see," he answered with a sly grin.

I brought the Chinese food containers out to the coffee table and sat on the couch. House limped over at sat next to me after picking up the Mushu Pork. The intro music started.

"Not Monty Python again!" I said.

"Oh yes!" he laughed.

* * *

On the Ride Aly and AJ

I don't know how we came to be together. It just happened. We're nearly twins. I can read his mind just by looking at him. Times are tough, oh yes, but most of the time life is perfect. When he's with me I feel like I'm on top of the world, like were on a mountain. Together. Everything we do, it makes life worthwhile. I can't imagine being who I am today without him. No one can ever change us. We are inseparable and unbreakable. On the outside it looks like we're broken, but were not. You'll see. One day.

* * *

Feel Good Inc. Gorillaz

Sometimes it seems that House acts the way he does for fun. It seems like he's laughing at us. He's unsteady on his legs but in a conversation, he navigates like a jet pilot. He enjoys it. I can tell. He's free when he doesn't have to worry about people's feelings. I've slowly learned to block the sarcasm and wit. I think I'm immune. Usually. Occasionally he goes to far. But he's House. He needs an output for his anger and I don't mind it because after the smoke has settled he is his old self. Like before the infarction.

* * *

Castle on a Cloud Les Miserables

I watch him dream. When I'm in too much pain I sit on the chair next to him and make up stories about his dreams. Once, he was mumbling about a castle and ladies in white. I invented a story that he lived in a castle in the clouds, married to yet another woman in white. I think I cause him pain. I make everyday a torture for him. In this fantasy, he didn't have a "best friend" that caused him agony. He also cured everyone. None of his patients died or suffered. And for once, he was in love.

* * *

Let Me Fall Cirque du Soleil

I wish that every once in a while Wilson would just let me fall down. He always seems to be there when I need my pieces picked up. He tries to protect me, to put me in a bubble so I'll never get hurt. But I'm a cripple. I will fall. I will get injured. I'm a cripple emotionally and physically. Wilson doesn't understand that. He thinks that he can continue to save me. Every time I fall he falls trying to catch me. I hope he can let go. For his own good. And for my own good too.

* * *

Not the Boy Next Door The Boy From Oz

I'm not the same guy that I was before the infarction. Most people get that. Wilson is not one of them. When I take too many Vicodin I can see it in his eyes. I still see that glimmer of hope in his eyes. He thinks that I can go back. To the way I was. To the way we were. The reality is that he can have those dreams, but for me, that's the past. I glance at him again and he still has that look on his face.

"I'm sorry for just being me," I say. He nods.

* * *

Santa Fe Rent

I opened the office door. Monday morning was the worst. I looked around. The ducklings were missing in action. They were probably looking for a case or something. I sat in my chair and picked up the phone receiver.

"Doctor Wilson."

"Hey."

"Good Morning House."

"Let's move to Santa Fe."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because we can Jimmy!"

"I can't."

"Why not"

"Because my patients depend on me."

"Phooey."

"What would we do?"

"Open a restaurant."

"Oh…Let me think about it….NO"

"Buzz kill." I hung up the phone and turned on the TV. "Oh well, I tried."

* * *

Love Without End Amen George Strait

I walked into my apartment. Wilson was standing in the kitchen and he had a bad shiner on his eye. It looked like it had been bleeding.

"Well what happened to you?" I asked jokingly.

"Nothing." He murmured.

I walked to the refrigerator and took out some ice. "In that case, put some ice on nothing." I handed him the ice in a towel. He took it and I moved next to him. "Let me see nothing." I placed my fingers on the bruise to inspect it and the cuts. He hissed in he pain. "Sorry," I said.

"Don't be."

* * *

Collide Howie Day

We just collided. That's the best way to explain it. We've been best friends for so long. We complete each other. I'm open to others. You're closed. Every so often I fear that I won't see your smile again. It was a bad day. I could tell. We're on the couch. You are in pain and I try to restrain myself, to control my feelings that I have been harboring for years. I reach up to your face. I rub my thumb against your scruff and you look at me. Together we collide. Our lips meet and your pain is gone.

* * *

Move It Like This Baha Men

I was hiding from Cuddy in my office. I had the iPod turned on in its speaker. Some blues song ended and "Move It Like This" by the Baha Men started. I cranked the volume and pounded the wall with my cane. A mere ten seconds later Wilson appeared at the door.

"May I help you Greg?" He screamed over the song.

"Yeah. Do you wanna dance?" I gave my best puppy dog eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders. I hobbled out of my chair over to him. We started dancing as best we could, being two white guys (and me a cripple). We did the robot, electric slide, chocolate bar, running man and everything else the song listed. Slowly the song faded and "I Honestly Love You" from the musical The Boy From Oz replaced it. The song played through and James whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." We kissed and floated to our own world. Little did we know that Cuddy and my faithful ducklings were in the adjoining room.

* * *

_I love House/Wilson!_

_So what did you think? I love the second one because you can't tell if it's House or Wilson talking. I love a good mystery. Tell me who you think it was! PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
